The Flaming Soul: Strengths Story
by Darkfire32
Summary: Strength wakes up to find herself in a new world, and with some stunning new features.
1. Prolouge

**This is a spin off of my fanfiction, The Flaming soul. This fanfiction will be centered around Strength and Blackstar. Also (like my other fanfictions) do not expect chapters to come out rapidly since I'm working on more than 1 story at a time. I will answer any questions in reviews as long as they are APROPRIATE, with that said no flames please if you don't like the fanfiction don't flame in the reviews/comments, no one is forcing you too read this.**

**ALSO READ THIS: since I am not a multi-tasker and just lazy, I'm handing this fanfiction off to my Cozen, she will be writing this one, and I'll write the original. This fanfiction's events takes place before the original.**

**WARNING: This fanfiction contains language and/or suggestive scenes that may be inappropriate to younger readers, reader discretion is advised. Contains Blackstar X Strength content.**

**As with that, lets start the story, shall we?**

_The Flaming Soul Spin off: Strengths Story_

_Prologue_

A small teen laid asleep on her side, she wore a sleeveless hoodie, a white flame pattern decorated the base of the hood, and trimmed the bottom of the hoodie, she had black and gray sneakers along with gray stockings that came halfway up her thighs, her hood was up masking her face in shadows. Her amber-orange ringed eyes opened, shining there way through the shadows. She slowly stood up, a long thin metal tale slid out from beneath her hoodie, using her hands to shield her eyes from the bright blazing sun, she look up again to see the sun smiling a devilishly wicked smile. She continued to look around, she was surrounded by large shrubs, bushes, trees, and a small lake with a waterfall outlet.

_Am I back in the real world?-_ she looked towards the sun again -_no... I'm still in my other-self form, and I'm pretty sure the sun didn't look like that._ She outstretched her arms and continued to think, _where am I? I'm sure its not the other-world, to much color._ She continued to look around, _I cant remember anything from last night, what happened?_ As she pondered she felt something move under her hood. She stopped pondering and pulled down her hood, her hair was short, beautiful snow white. She quickly combed the hair with her fingers to find the source of the disturbance. A face of shock painted her face, but not because of what she found, but that she could feel her hands touching it, as if it were a part of her. She rushed to lake and peered into the water starred at herself, disbelief swept over her face.

She sat there for what felt like hours, staring at her reflection in the crystal clear water amazed at the sight. Two small pointy cat ears sat on her head, the fur on them was the same color as her hair, at first glance you probably wouldn't even notice them. She continued to touch and feel them, ensuring that they were real. She felt something strange as she her fingers played with her ears, she couldn't quite described it but she enjoyed the feeling, her ears suddenly turned around from her hands, the sounds of rustling and tree branches breaking rang in her ears. She quickly pulled her hood back up and dove for a set of bushes and lied in wait, waiting for what ever was making the noise to appear...

Two figures leaped hastily from branch to branch, their speed making it hard to see clearly who or what they were. The two finally stopped on one of the tree branches, the morning sun gleamed through the forest ceiling, highlighting the two, the small teen of blue hair held his hand high to shield his eyes from the glorious rays of light. He wore a black sleeveless with a funnel like collar, white baggy pants and large sneakers, his cloths were riveted straps, he also had a star tattoo on his arm. The women that had stopped next to the blue haired teen was tall, her hair was pulled into a long ponytail that reached down to her legs, she was dressed in a pail yellow sleeveless outfit with a skirt end, a a bright yellow star embezzled the right chest of the dress, her outfit was decorated with the same rivited straps.

"Damn, we lost him..." the blue haired teen spoke, "...at this rate we're never going to catch that pre-kishen wolf."

"Don't worry Blackstar, we'll find him latter." she reached for a canteen strapped to her side and uncapped it "we're going to have to find some water soon" She tipped the canteen upside down showing its emptiness.

"I think I saw a lake not far from here, if we can find it again we could refill our canteens" he then started to climb the tree. He made his way up, branch by branch he reached higher till the canopy was below him, the sun bathed him in light. He slowly scanned for the lake, his eyes landed and a mountain with watter fall running down its side, the water created a low lying mist at the base. "Tsubaki, I think I found it..." he pointed in the direction of the mountain "...its not far."

"Good, now get down here before you hurt yourself" with that the blue hair teen fell on the branch. The force of his landing broke the branch, resulting both of them plummeting to the ground. Blackstar was the first to hit hard dirt, then Tsubaki landed on him "Damnit Blackstar, don't you think you could be a little bit more carefull?!" she spoke as she dusted herself off.

"Why are you complaining, you landed on me" he said as he grabbed Tsubaki's hand to help him up.

"So wheres the lake." she asked

"Not far, just beyond the tree line." he said as he began walking "lets get moving..." they both began there way towards the mountain "...who knows? Maybe our wolf friend is there as well" he said with a smirk.

**And with that I'm done, so I hope you like it. Put any questions in the review thingy. Till next time :P**


	2. Chapter 1: Hoods and Wolves

**This is a spin off of my fanfiction, The Flaming soul. This fanfiction will be centered around Strength and Blackstar. Also (like my other fanfictions) do not expect chapters to come out rapidly since I'm working on more than 1 story at a time. I will answer any questions in reviews as long as they are APROPRIATE, with that said no flames please if you don't like the fanfiction don't flame in the reviews/comments, no one is forcing you too read this.**

**ALSO READ THIS: since I am not a multi-tasker and just lazy, I'm handing this fanfiction off to my Cozen, she will be writing this one, and I'll write the original. This fanfiction's events takes place before the original.**

**WARNING: This fanfiction contains language and/or suggestive scenes that may be inappropriate to younger readers, reader discretion is advised. Contains Blackstar X Strength content.**

**As with that, lets start the story, shall we?**

_The Flaming Soul Spin off: Strengths Story_

_Chapter 1: Hoods and Wolfs _

She sat in bushes for what almost felt like hours, her eyes focused on where the rustling was, soon enough she could see a figure make its way through the branches, it finally came into view as it passed the tree line. He was a medium-small teen, about her size. The blue haired teen yelled behind him,

"Tsubaki, I found the lake!"

"Wait up Blackstar!" another voice called, a few short seconds latter, another figure apeared, she was tall with long hair. The two made there way towards the lake, Strength watched with curiosity. She watched as the two talked with each other, their words were too soft to hear but they seemed to be having fun, she felt like she wanted to go and meet them, but Strength was still unsure whether if this was the real world or the other-world. Her mind began to travel as she watched, _I wonder if any of the other-selves were here, Dead Master, Chariot, Black Golden saw, Black..._ her thoughts froze, _Black Rock Shooter._ The name echoed in her head, Black Rock Shooter was the most skilled, and deadliest of all the other-selves, although she was on good terms with her, if this was the real world, then there would be problems.

Strength pulled herself back to reality when the breeze of heavy breathing hit the back of her neck, she slowly turned around to see what was behind her...

"sheesh your always in such a rush..." Tsubaki spoke.

"Ha! The Amazing Blackstar does not wait for people, he rushes to action, to battle" Blackstar spoke as he rushed ahead

"We're going to a small lake, its not like were going to have an army of prekishens there, and please stop refering yourself in the third person." Tsubaki responded

"Tsubaki, I found the lake!" Blackstar yelled

"Wait up Blackstar!"

The two entered the field around the lake, Blackstar was already headfirst into the water taking a long sip from its glistening surface

"Hold on..." Tsubaki yelled"...we don't know if its safe to drink"

Blackstar rose his head for a second to speak. "The waters moving, looks safe enough to drink"

Tsubaki sat down next to Blackstar and began filling her canteen, she couldn't help but giggle a little when Blackstar lost his balance and fell into the lake. As she reached down to help up Blackstar, she noticed something in the corner of her eye, a ringed orange eye peaking its way through the bushes. Just as she pulled up Blackstar, she wihspered into his ear "Theres someone watching us."

"I know, in the bushes to the left" he whispered back.

"What should we do?" Tsubaki questioned.

"On my go, transform" he spoke, his eyes narrowing, Tsubaki nodded in response.

Just as Blackstar was about to give the OK the bushes began to rustle where the eye had been, now gone. The two got ready for battle

"Tsubaki, ninja sword mode, GO!" yelled Blackstar

"Right" Tsubaki said as she transformed into a short blade.

The two were ready to attack, a figure flew out of the tree. Blackstar was ready to slash at the figure, but before he had to chance to it had attack, the figure landed face first into the dirt and skidded to a stop right before Blackstar's feet unconscious, her blood of orange and black trickled from her head.

"What the?" he said, surprised by the girl.

It was a small teen girl, about the size of him but before he could see if she was OK another figure jumped from the tree, but this time much, much larger. Blackstar smirked as he tightened his grip on the blades handle.

"So, thats where you were hiding." he spoke his eyes narrowing on the beast.

The other figure was entirely black except for his eyes being entirely white, and his mouth and claws dripping with red. Its body structure was similar to a wolf but stood on 2 legs, his size was easily twice Blackstar's. Their gazes met, both with the hunger to destroy the other.

The creature mumbled between the teeth of his gaping maul "Power..."

The miester and weapon spoke between each other

"Hes gotten a bit bigger since last time?" Blackstar spoke, Tsubaki's reflection showed up in the blade

"Don't worry Blackstar, as long as you remain focus we can defeat him..." Tsubaki then smiled "... besides, it should be much trouble for a man whose surpassed god."

Blackstar smiled at Tsubaki's small pep talk, it had been almost 3 weeks since they had defeated the kishin, Asura. Even though they had defeated one of the most dangerous things in the world, and stopped the storm of madness that had followed in its wake, Tsubaki had yet to become a death scythe, he still required about 50 more damaged/corrupted souls. Thats why they had been wondering around the forest for half a week. Attacking and destroying corrupted Souls of these Pre-kishin animals that had killed countless numbers of people from surrounding villages.

The two began to encircle each other, Blackstar studied each step the creature took, attempting to find a weakness, any weakness at all that he could use, before Blackstar could find one the creature rushed in, its claws ready to strike.

"Tsubaki, Chain scythe mode, NOW" Blackstar barked out as the creature grew nearer with each second.

With the order the short blade transformed into a pair of small scythes, connected with a chain. At that moment the creature slashed at Blackstar. He dodged, parried and struck back, as did the creature, the pattern seemed to continue for what seemed like hours. While the two kept at each other, the girl began to rise herself from the dirt, her head still dripping the blood of orange and black.

Her amber orange ringed eyes fell upon the battle, she watched as the blue haired teen blocked and attacked the creature, the same one who had attacked her. She attempted to stand but fell to her knees again, her body was wrapped in pain, her wounds continued to leak her precious liquids. She looked to the battle again, seeing the teen begin to fatigue, the creature didn't leave any break in his attacks, and executed them with amazing strength. She forced her to stand, her legs trembled under the weight but standing nether the less, she couldn't sit by and have her supposed savior parish at the hands of the monstrosity, she threw out her arms to summon her weapons but to her surprise... nothing...

_Whats going on, why can't I summon my mechanical arms_, She thought to herself, it felt strange to her, it felt like she still had the strength and the power she had before. She looked again, it would only be a matter of time till the teen would slip up from exhaustion, she had to do something. She clenched her fist and began running towards the battle, remembering something she had herd before she returned to the other-world, Y.O.L.O...

Blackstar slid back from parrying the creatures claws, he breathed heavily, the fight was getting nowhere, neither of them gained an upper hand in the fight, but Blackstar was loosing his stamina and fast.

"Blackstar, you OK?" Tsubaki asked, her reflection revealed in the blade

"Yeah..." Blackstar said, managing to speak past his heavy breathing "... just a little tired" that was an understatement.

The creature rushed at him again, Blackstar took up a defensive stance but as he was about to tighten his grip on the weapon a figure rushed passed him, the small girl, he managed to catch a glimpse of her eyes face underneath the hood. She rushed forward ahead of him, her feet stopped but she kept moving forward, her shoes sliding across the dirt, she drew back her arm as she came closer to the creature, the creature surprised by her entrance attempted to change his footing so that he could defend against the girl, to little to late. She threw her fist into the creatures face, her punch sent the creatures head flying with the force to shattered every bone in a human hand. The decapitated corpse fell to the ground and receded into a floating, glowing red ball. Blackstar stood there, amazed at scene, his mouth fell open unable to compose the words to react to the spectacle.

She fell to the ground, clenching her hand in pain, Blackstar noticed this and rushed to the girl's side. Tsubaki had transformed back to her human form and to the best of her ability attempted to treat the girls wounds. Blackstar lifted up her face slightly, wondering the identity of his savior, their eyes met, Blackstar's dark blue eyes, and Strengths amber-orange ringed eyes.


End file.
